conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Steel Justice
|image = |caption = Zver mercenaries patrolling the streets of Damascus in Syria |date = 5 May 2013–Present |place = |status = On-going |combatant1 = Pravus International * Zver Security Network * Global Armaments Corporate Republic of Palestine Syrian Arab Republic Islamic Republic of Iran |combatant2 = Syrian National Coalition Mountaineers Society |commander1 = Julius Marshall Vera Marshall George Marshall Fd.Mar. Bashar al-Assad Gen. Fahd Jassem al-Freij Gen. Mohammed Saeed Bekheitan |commander2 = Moaz al-Khatib al-Hasani George Sabra Col. Riad al-Asaad Mohammad Riad Aal-Shaqfeh Haitham al-Maleh Grove Keeper Isaac Sorrows |strength1 = Government forces: 279,580 troops Pravus Security Forces: 3,750 troops Zver Mercenary Forces: 15,000 troops GA technicans: 230 Palestinian forces: 37,600 troops Syrian Armed Forces: 200,000 troops General Security Directorate: 8,000 Iranian Revolutionary Guard: 15,000 troops |strength2 = Rebel forces: 73,234–103,234 troops Free Syrian Army: 70,000–100,000 fighters Mountaineers Society Militia: 3,234 fighters |casualties1 = TBA |casualties2 = TBA |casualties3 = 70,000 civilians killed since beginning of civil war }}Operation Steel Justice is a military operation conducted by Pravus International and the Corporate Republic of Palestine to defend the government of Syrian leader . With the aid of the , the additional forces of the Pravus-led coalition hope to steer the course of the civil war, already in favor of the government, toward a swift end. Pravus' intervention is largely the result of the Palestinian government seeking to secure its borders against potential jihadists in the rebel forces in Syria, while preserving the government of the nation to prevent wide scale destruction of the nation's infrastructure rather than waste money on rebuilding a new one. On May 9th, the Appalachian's Mountaineers Society, a highly unknown group has begun to infiltrate the rebels ranks to rid the movement of jihadists and Islamic extremists, but still seek to see the overthrow of the Syrian government and the crippling the international power, Pravus. International Response *34px United States of Columbia While the government of the United States of Columbia has no official statement, inside news sources have provided that state run news channels do show a neutral standpoint on the conflict but have criticised Jihadists and Islamists inside the rebel forces and have called the Mountaineer Society a 'militia' of Appalachia. * Southwest Republic The government of the Southwest Republic condemns Pravus International's intervening in the Syrian civil war in support of Bashar al-Assad. President Ahiga Johnson, in a separate statement, calls for the Southwest Republic's allies: Russia and China, as well as the United Nations, to take some sort of diplomatic measure to remove Pravus International from Syria. Johnson recognizes the Syrian National Coalition as the legitimate government of Syria. * United Kingdom of Wessex and Cornwall The Prime Minister of Wessex and Cornwall has called for a UN intervention in Pravus International's operations in Syria, due to the companies sheer abuse of it's power. She also stated that she was 'disgusted' with Pravus' operations. The Prime Minister has also announced further Non-Violent Aid operations in Syria for both Civilians and the Rebels. However will not be directly involved in this violent conflict. Category:Pravus International Category:Conflicts